1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a solar heat absorbing device and more particularly such a device in which the fluid which is heated by solar heat passes below a uniquely constructed absorber plate which is convexly curved and coated in a manner for efficient transfer of solar heat to either liquid or air as a heat exchange medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior efforts have been made to utilize solar energy for heating and other useful purposes but such devices generally have been restricted in their scope of use apparently because of the relative inefficient transfer of solar heat to a heat exchange medium. Such previously known devices employ some type of frame or container covered by a transparent panel with serpentine tubes disposed below the transparent panel for absorbing heat from the solar energy passing through the transparent panel and coming into contact with the tubes. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. represent previously known developments in this field:
1,093,925 - Apr. 21, 1914 PA1 1,338,644 - Apr. 27, 1920 PA1 1,753,227 - Apr. 8, 1930 PA1 2,311,579 - Feb. 16, 1943 PA1 2,705,948 - Apr. 12, 1955 PA1 3,039,453 - June 19, 1962 PA1 3,194,228 - July 13, 1965 PA1 3,262,493 - June 26, 1966 PA1 3,390,672 - June 2, 1968 PA1 3,815,574 - July 16, 1974